


In Which Marius Tries (and Fails Miserably) to Get The Girl

by orayofsunshine



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Meetings, Marius has a cat named Meatloaf, Pining Marius, stupid fluffy things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orayofsunshine/pseuds/orayofsunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marius loved lots of things. He loved books. He loved pomegranate tea. He loved watching dumb cat video YouTube for hours on end. He also loved his job, and it had absolutely nothing to do with the cute little blonde that worked next door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Marius Tries (and Fails Miserably) to Get The Girl

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever Les Mis fit, it's super fluffy and dorky (and it's 100% because it's about Marius) but anyways, I hope y'all like it!

Marius loved lots of things. He loved books. He loved pomegranate tea. He loved watching dumb cat video YouTube for hours on end. He also loved his job, and it had absolutely nothing to do with the cute little blonde that worked next door. 

(If Courfeyrac, heard him say that, he would call his bluff. He did love his job, but it was all the sweeter with the world’s most beautiful woman working right next to him.) 

He had a problem though. 

He had never spoken to her. 

It wasn't for lack of trying, because he had tried. Multiple times. Each attempt failed worst than the last, which his friends thought was hilarious. He was determined to meet the girl who had made his whole world brighter with just a single smile. 

His first attempt wasn't even an attempt really. More of a thought that he wasn’t able to follow through with. He had planned the whole thing out perfectly. He would leave the bookstore after work, go next door to the flower shop she worked at and introduce himself to her. It was simple, foolproof. There was no way it could go wrong. 

Except he got so nervous on the walk over he threw up in the alley between their buildings and was forced to abort the mission. 

Courfeyrac had laughed so hard he cried. 

Attempt two went similarly. The plan was the same, and it was going great...until he tripped over his two feet and ran into a light pole, effectively giving himself a bloody nose. 

Courfeyrac cried again. So did Marius

They changed the plan for attempt number three. Marius was really banking on the saying "third time's the charm" working out for him, but in the end he was Marius Pontmercy and no amount of charm could help him. 

During his lunch break, Courfeyrac had deliberately switched their mail with the flower shop's. If everything went according to plan (which it inevitably wouldn’t) the beautiful blonde would come over to fix the "mistake", and Marius would introduce himself. Simple and easy. 

Marius was ready. He had brushed his teeth three times that morning and worn his best bow tie in an attempt to look dapper for when she showed up. The plan crumbled to dust when another girl entered the store. She was sweet, short and curvy with olive skin and dark Hollywood curls. Sure, she was beautiful, but she wasn't the blonde. Marius tried to hide his disappointment as she introduced herself as Musichetta before exchanging their mail and sending a short wave over her shoulder before she left. 

Bossuet was enraptured with the girl. Marius was frustrated. 

All he wanted was to talk to the girl who had stolen his heart with one glance. It seemed as if everything in the universe was going against him. He was tempted to give up, and when he told his friend’s this they were quick to change his mind. 

“That’s quitter talk, Marius.” Grantaire said, pointing a paint stained finger at him. “If I can get Sir ‘Too Busy With The Cause’ to fall for me, you can get this girl. Sure, you’ve got shitty luck and two left feet, but she might find it endearing!” 

“You really think that’s encouraging?” Enjolras cut in, giving his boyfriend an exasperated look. Grantaire gave him a lopsided grin as he nodded, booping Enjolras on the nose. 

“Yes, I do.” He said, turning back to Marius. “Here’s what you do. Go back to plan number one, but make a few alterations. First, get Courfeyrac to pick you up and carry you over to the store so there is no way you can trip and potentially maim yourself. He'll open the door to the shop and set you down, and then all you have to do is get to the counter without fucking up and say hello! It's genius." 

"Grantaire, that's the most ridiculous..." Enjolras started, only to trail off as he thought more. "Actually, that could work. Eliminate all chance of fucking up just by being carried. Brilliant, R." 

"Thanks Apollo, I have my moments." Grantaire winked, a triumphant grin on his face. Marius sighed. It was better than nothing. 

The next day he tried Grantaire's plan. Courfeyrac picked him up (he looked ridiculous, and prayed that the girl wouldn't see him) and carefully carried him to the front of the flower shop. Everything went as planned. Courfeyrac set him down in front of the shop, carefully opened the door, and pushed him in with a gentle pat on the back. 

Marius was nervous, but had confidence. He had actually made it in the store! 

He took a deep breath, stopping for a moment to take in the sickeningly sweet scent of flowers and the brightly painted walls, before squaring his shoulders and going to the front counter. 

"Hello!" Musichetta greeted happily. "Marius, right?" 

"Yep, that's me." He said, shifting his weight from foot to foot as he wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans. "I'm actually looking for someone who works here..."

"Cosette?" Musichetta asked with a giggle. Marius' heart fluttered, a beautiful name to fit a beautiful girl. 

"Maybe? I've never actually met her, you see, but she has blonde hair and-" 

"That's definitely Cosette." She confirmed, giggling again. Marius felt like he could jump for joy. He finally had a name to match the face he had been pining after for so long. 

"Can I speak with her?" He asked hopefully, bouncing excitedly on the balls of his feet. Musichetta gave him a sympathetic smile, only to shake her head, effectively ruining his happiness. 

"Sorry hun, but she's out today. I can let her know you stopped by...?" She offered, but Marius could only sigh. 

"No, that's fine. Thanks anyways Musichetta." He said before turning around and leaving, shoulders slumped. Courfeyrac was waiting outside, a large smile on his face. He looked a bit like an overly excited puppy, and usually that cheered Marius up, but now it only made him more upset

"Well?" He asked expectantly, and Marius shook his head. 

"She wasn't there." He said. Courfeyrac frowned. 

"I'm sorry Marius." He apologize, resting a hand on his shoulder. Marius shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

"It's alright, I suppose it just wasn't meant to be." He said, the melancholy evident in his voice as he scuffed at the pavement with the toe of his sneaker. 

"How about we go out, yeah? Let me buy you a drink, get your mind off of it." Courfeyrac offered. Marius shook his head. 

"No thanks. I've gotta go buy more cat food for Meatloaf, so I think I'll just buy a cake too and eat my sorrows." He said. Courfeyrac sighed, but nodded, patting Marius on the shoulder once more before walking off. 

He felt somewhat better after going to the store, and all he wanted to do was go home and eat his cake, cuddle with Meatloaf, drink a big glass of chocolate milk and be sad about another failed attempt. 

He was so zoned out planning his personal pity party that he didn't even notice the person until he was running into them, effectively knocking both of them over and ruining Marius's cake. 

"Are you serious?" He exclaimed, seeing the carnage of his cake all over the sidewalk. 

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going." The person apologized, and Marius sighed as he looked up at them, only to stop short. 

"It's you!" He gasped in disbelief at Cosette. Confusion flashed over her soft features for a moment before her eyes went wide in realization. 

"You work next door to me. I’ve been meaning to introduce myself but haven’t gotten the chance." She said, her green eyes bright. "I'm Cosette Fauchelevent." 

"Marius Pontmercy." He said, still not quite believing the situation. After failed attempt after failed attempt at meeting her, it happened because they weren't watching where they were going. "I, uh, you're very- um, would you-" 

"Marius," Cosette cut him off with a giggle. "Would you like to go out sometime?" 

"Yes, I'd quite like that." He said with a sheepish grin. She smiled, scribbled her number on the palm of his hand, and apologized for ruining his cake before waving goodbye and going on her way. 

It didn't take long for Marius's list of things he loved to change. 

He loved reading books out loud under thick blankets with Cosette tucked into his side. He loved cold hands wrapped around warm mugs of pomegranate tea on winter mornings with Cosette. He loved hearing Cosette snort when she laughed over cat videos on YouTube. And he loved his job, because he knew that when he locked up for the night that Cosette would be waiting outside for him, ready to go home. 

Marius really, really, really loved Cosette.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to pop on over to my tumblr


End file.
